Warming and cooling circuits embedded in clothing pieces may require power for performing their intended functions. Often, these devices include battery packs that last typically from a few hours to a couple of days. The constant use of these devices may require periodic charging. In some cases, such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers or, additional batteries and may have to remember to plug in the device or the batteries for a suitable amount of time. In addition, users have to find available power sources to connect to. In many occasions, such an activity may render the clothing inoperable during charging. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for wireless power transmission systems capable of powering warming and cooling clothing without requiring extra chargers or plugs, without compromising the mobility and portability of the devices.